Loki Laufeyson (Marvel comics)
Loki is a major antagonist of the Marvel universe, sometimes an anti-hero, and his brother Thor's arch-nemesis. This version of the mythological Loki was created by the late Stan Lee, the late Jack Kirby, and the late Larry Lieber. Personality Loki is the God of Mischief and an expert liar. Though Loki tries to take over Asgard and Earth, all Loki really wants is the approval of his father and his brother. He is a smart, talented, and intelligent man and he will stop at nothing to fulfill his quest. While he may appear nice, in truth Loki believes he is destined for a "glorious purpose" whether it be ruling Asgard or Earth. Loki is usually considered as a liar and trickster, but this is only because he wanted to be an equal to Thor. Therefore, Loki does have emotion and he does communicate with some people despite his power and arrogance. Sometimes he is an anti-hero who helps Thor to do the right thing when it really matters. Powers and Abilities Loki is a master sorcerer, and has a wide variety of powers and abilities, including: Despite being a member of the Frost Giants, Loki possesses similar attributes to those possessed by the Asgardians. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Loki possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian female or male. *'Superhuman Stamina': Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue': Like all Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly three times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *'Superhuman Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki is not fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Sorcery': Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, teleport across dimensions and augment his physical attributes temporarily. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. He has, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki’s power has been said by the Silver Surfer during their early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet,” and according to Dormammu, Loki’s magic nearly rivals that of his own. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Like all Asgardians, Loki is still capable of being injured though, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. *'Psionics': Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which are unknown. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shapeshifting': Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shapeshifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons. Abilities Genius Intelligence: Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Loki can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Skilled Combatant: Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor on numerous occasions and beat the Disir into (literal) submission. ''Marvel'' Cinematic Universe Loki appears as a major antagonist turned anti-heroic major protagonist in the Thor movies, set in the MCU. He is portrayed by Tom Hiddleston. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Category:Deities Category:Mythology Category:Telekinetics Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Master Orator Category:Revived Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Rescuers Category:Spouses Category:Wrathful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Saved Soul Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lethal Category:Fallen Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Related to Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Paranoid Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Creator Category:Mischievous Category:Extremists Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Good Category:Vikings Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Strategists